


i've been getting messages from my deep waters.

by moonlightavenue



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, F/F, Lesbian Vampires, Vampires, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 06:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16383314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightavenue/pseuds/moonlightavenue
Summary: in which olivia finds out she's a witch and, besides not being shocked at all, doesn't think that's the weirdest thing to happen to her during that week.





	i've been getting messages from my deep waters.

Olivia couldn't sleep after knowing she was responsible for burning her school down. It was an accident. How was she supposed to know that _wishing_ for it to happen would be powerful enough to _make_ _it really happen_?

She was just upset after receiving a bad grade in chemistry and being laughed at, since her teacher gave out their notes using a higher to lowest criteria and she was the last to receive her exam back.  
  
So, she wasn't even a tiny bit surprised when she received a letter telling her about some private witch school place. That definitely _wasn't_ the _weirdest_ thing to happen to her during that week. And she had always felt like her powers reminded her of some sort of witchery. She just wasn't a fan of, you know, being killed by fire. Better to leave that to the Middle Ages.

 _xxxxxx_  
  
She arrived at a big old house, completely covered with dust. It seemed like it hadn't been opened for ages. She wondered if she was at the right place, until she got closer and the house completely changed. The walls became completely white, while the entire house expanded and looked new in the process. It kinda looked like a school, Olivia thought. _No, not high school again._  
  
_xxxxxx_  
  
Getting used to her new witch school wasn't as hard as Olivia thought it would be, the girl with wolf like eyes thought two months later. It was the famous St. Vincent Witch School.

Olivia's gay ass loved the fact that it was a school just for girls. Especially during their swimming classes. She didn't quite understand why witches had to take swimming lessons. Maybe having magical powers made you sedentary. Whatever the reason was, they had to play games like volleyball and Marco Polo without using their powers, a really hard thing to do.

From time to time, someone from the losing team made the ball they were playing with disappear. During such occasions, their teacher, Miss Soobin, would cast a _ckoch_ spell powerful enough to make them shiver for some minutes.

One of Olivia's favorite things about school was that cooking was also magical. They could ask whatever they wanted for breakfast, lunch or dinner. That definitely wasn't good for Olivia's diet, but she didn't care.

Olivia also loved their magical versions of common games, like _cigam_ chess. The biggest difference between common chess and _cigam_ chess was that the last one was played using mind power. Some movements required perfect focus and funny expressions, like raising your eyebrows or moving your nose. That game characteristic was what made a large group of people gather around whoever was playing it.

That night, Olivia was playing with the current school champion, a girl called Choerry. She could see many familiar faces watching their game, most cheering for Choerry. But Olivia's best friends Cheng Xiao and Yeoreum were there, screaming "Hye! Hye! Bring glory to me! Me!".

Olivia pretended to be embarrassed, but she felt more confident knowing that her best friends were there to support her.

The game was relatively well-balanced, until Olivia had to make a dangerous move that required lots of focus. She got distracted, though. This really pretty girl appeared out of nowhere in the audience. Damn, Olivia was so gay. But Choerry didn't even blink.

Quickly, the older girl made a powerful move that surprised Olivia. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She had lost the game. Her best friends started to tap Olivia's back, trying to comfort here after the game. She couldn't help but notice that the pretty girl was talking to Choerry, smiling and hugging her.

Yeoreum told her that the pretty girl's name was Hyunjin and that she dated a senior called Heejin. Olivia shrugged at the girlfriend mention. She started a well-known speech of hers about how the best looking girls were always taken and while Xiao pretended to care, Hyunjin started to talk to all the girls there.

"Hey, I heard there's a masquerade party happening at the Blood Alley. Who's coming with me and my girlfriend? Heejin has masks for everyone at her team's main room."

"The Blood Alley? You know we can't go there. Vampires and witches don't like each other. It's a historical thing." - Yeoreum said, getting shocked at how loud her own voice sounded after everyone got quiet.

"So what? It's not like they will recognize us. Don't be a nerd, Yeoreum. Come with us. You'll see how great at throwing parties vampires are." - Hyunjin answered.

Yeoreum looked at Olivia, looking for support. The thing was... Olivia really wanted to come to that party. She'd been studying her ass off for months now and she _needed_ a party to relax.

"Come on, Yeoreum. This should be fun."

  
While recalling her first days at St. Vincent's Witch School, Olivia forgot to talk about the _teams_. Each girl was sorted by a magic spell into one of four teams. Every team had its own history, symbol and assigned teacher. _Opal, Diamond, Sapphire and Emerald._ Olivia's team was called _Diamond_. She loved how their official colors was silver and how their main room was silent every night, since its members were shy nerds that slept early.

Olivia's own party mask was a mix of silver, white and golden. She liked that sort of _Eyes Wide Shut_ vibe it had. She was also wearing a white jacket with a red dress. Cheng Xiao's outfit was the exact opposite. She was wearing a white dress written a red jacket.

They soon went to _Sapphire's_ main room to get Yeoreum. Then, they met with Hyunjin, Heejin, Choerry and some other girls.

Heejin casted a _pearpasid_ spell in all of them, then a portationsnartelet soell. Fortunately, casting this spell wasn't as hard as spelling it. In seconds, all of them were at the Blood Valley.

Olivia gasped at how big the party was. Hyunjin really knew what she was talking about when she said vampires had the best parties. It was hard to not even intoxicated by the party's mysterious aura, its red and pink neon lights dancing around all those masked people. Yeoreum touched Olivia's neck lightly and said:

"Hey, Olivia! You seem out of your own mind. Be careful and discreet. We can't be standing like idiots during a party organized by our worst enemies."

"Let her have some fun, Yeoreum. She's a nerd that deserves to relax. While you... You look so tense. Don't you want me to find some cute human _boy_ for you? I heard our vampire friends like to keep them close." - Hyunjin said, slowly touching Yeoreum's neck. 

Olivia laughed at Yeoreum's panicked gay expression. Well, it seemed Hyunjin wasn't aware that Yeoreum was _strictly_ into girls.

Either way, Xiao appeared out of nowhere and held Olivia's right hand, dragging her to a more crowded space. One of their favorite songs started to play. It was _Turn Off The Lights_ by _Kim Petras_ and _Elvira_. They loved how the lyrics reminded them of old witches and their ancestral power. Soon, they were yelling their favorite part:

  
_"Only in the darkness will you find your true self._  
 _Howl at the moon to awaken the spell._  
 _One cannot judge what the eye cannot see._  
 _Outside the realm of humanity._  
 _Embrace your fear, don't dare to run._  
 _Only then will you be what you're meant to become."_

Olivia kept dancing for some time while Xiao went to the bar, trying to get them some nice drinks. A red haired girl appeared next to Olivia, her hands slowly touching Olivia's shoulders and getting lower.

"God, she's so cute." - Olivia thought to herself.

  
She knew witches weren't allowed to date humans, but she couldn't resist. It was only a kiss, Brandon Flowers' voice repeated inside her head. Finally, she let herself go. Olivia thought it was weird that the girl was still behind her. Until she raised Olivia's hair and bit her neck. The pain was excruciating. The girl was a vampire, Olivia finally realized.

Quickly, Olivia casted a _aywa_ spell. The vampire girl was thrown into a walk nearby, the purple light of Olivia' spell blinding everyone near them.

Yeoreum saw what happrned and ran towards Olivia, grabbing her by her hand and whispering:

"So much for being discreet, huh! We have to run, Olivia. It's not safe here anymore. I don't think it's _ever_ been." 

Before they could find the other girls and leave, they were surrounded by 12 or 15 vampires. A tall blonde girl seemed to control them. Olivia couldn't get over her beauty. How could she keep acting like a panicked lesbian even during near death experiences? The blonde girl started to talk.

"Witches at a Blood Alley party? Damn, our parties are really having the worst guests. I do have to admire your boldness, though. Appearing at a party held by your ancient enemies and risking to start a new underworld war."

Olivia didn't know what to say. She wasn't aware that her need to relax and have fun for a night could cause a _war_. Then, Heejin appeared:

" Hey, Gowon! Is this how you usually treat your guests? I thought our childhood friendship meant something. Don't make me tell your aunt about this."

  
Yeoreum could feel how the atmosphere changed. Everyone was wondering what Heejin meant by childhood friendship. A senior witch at St. Vincent's Witch School and a powerful vampire being _friends_? Worst, _childhood friends_? Gowon could notice that she was losing her authority. So, she sighed and said:

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'll let this one go because I would hate to kill such a _pretty girl_ like your friend here. Enjoy my party, but please avoid throwing more vampires into walls."

Olivia blushed. She couldn't believe Gowon had just called her a _pretty girl._ As much as that sounded gross and cliché to her, she felt butterflies on her stomach. It was hard to get back to the party after that. But Xiao and her perfect drinks helped Olivia to relax again.

A while after drinking and dancing as much as she could, she left the party to breathe some fresh air. She found a bench near to some trees and laid down there, putting a _Tribalistas_ song on her phone. Olivia was almost falling asleep when a familiar face appeared. It was Gowon.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing away from your friends and my party?" - Gowon asked.

"Just breathing. And... Trying to be alone, I guess." - Olivia answered.

"Ouch. Message received. I should leave you alone now."

Olivia didn't mean to be rude. She told Gowon to wait, grabbing her wrist in the process. Gowon couldn't resist being that close to Olivia. It was just too much. So, she kissed Olivia.

Both of their hearts had never beaten that fast. Gowon's vampire heart, actually, _shouldn't even beat._ But it was beating somehow. She felt that their heartbeats were in sync. _It was everything. And it was forbidden_.

While the whole forbidden plot made everything more interesting for Gowon, it made Olivia's head hurt. This explained why Olivia kissed Gowon one more time before running away.   


**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys like it! btw olivia, choerry, yeoreum and gowon aren't minors here.


End file.
